Camp Camp- Max at the Talent Show
by browniemagic 101
Summary: It was a peaceful day at Camp Campbell when David ran around yelling about a Talent Show that was being held that night. What was Max going to do? What was he going to show off to the camp? Why is there an old shack filled with musical instruments? The campers might just learn something new about the jaded 10 year old. First fanfic lol
1. Chapter 1- The Talent Show

It was peaceful day in Camp Campbell, the sun was setting and the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing in such a way that it seemed to lull a certain camper to sleep.

"Oh Maaaaaaaaaax!"

The 10 year old's eyes shot open as the offending voice reached his ears. The silence and peacefulness immediately shattered as he spotted David running up to him by the lake.

"Yeah."

The redhead appeared suddenly in front of the ravenette, "Guess what we're doing in a few days!" Sparkles and stars practically bounced off the dude, which caused Max to roll his eyes. Out of irritation and fondness of course, but mostly irritation.

"Uh, camping maybe? We are in the woods afterall." He said in a dead tone. He didn't really care, Max was humoring him.

"Nuh-uh! Not now sport! Today I managed to rope Gwen into finally agreeing to make the Talent Show with me! Isn't that Great!" The supervisor was all smiles and rainbows while the young camper was clearly frowns and death as he glared at David, "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me!" "Language! Now c'mon Max, it won't be so bad will it? You just need to participate in this one and I promise that if we ever do another one of these, you won't have to do it if you don't want to." David said kindly.

Max looked at the ground and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah alright. Maybe, I'll do it. But I want three bars of candy and no chores for a week."

"You got it kiddo! Alright the Talent show is at night after dinner, you better find something and start practicing! See you 'till then! Haha, just kidding I need to keep an eye on you kids so you'll probably be seeing me around a lot. Bye!"

The hoodie wearing kid just starred as David ran back into the councilor's cabin, "What the fuck did I get myself into."

"Neil! We have a problem!"

The brunette fell off the cot he was currently working in, "Oh hey Max, what's up?" The boy in question shoved a flyer for the Talent Show into the other boys hands, "This! This is what's up! What am I supposed to even do! I can't do this!" Max growled out, "How the fuck am I going to do this."

"Uh, well I'm doing a science experiment and Nikki is going to tame another wolf, I think the others are doing the things their parents signed them up for." Neil sat for a moment before continuing, "By the way Max, what did your parents sign you up for?"

Max glared at the taller boy, but the venom and irritation that was always in his eyes was no longer there. Instead it was void but with one emotion that Neil couldn't put his finger on. "It's none of your business Neil."

His science friend raised a brow before nodding, "Fine, fine I get it. I can help you look for something though! It might be at least a little bit fun, getting to know a bit more about you of course." The yellow clad kid smiled at his shorter friend. "C'mon! I bet we can find some things in the shed out back!" Max facepalmed, "How did I get roped into this."

"Hey look at all this cool junk! You any good with the- uh, whatever the heck this is." Neil held up the instrument so Max could see it better. Max blinked at the familiar object, "Uh, is that a bassoon? What the fuck is David doing having a bassoon here! Is that a harp?" Max pointed to the dark corner where there was indeed a harp.

"Uh I guess it is." Replied Neil. He walked closer to the instrument that was as tall, if not a few inches taller, than himself.

Max looked around the shed, "I think this is what used to be music camp before it was taken down." He bent over and picked up a torn paper of sheet music for the bassoon he was still holding. "Huh. Wonder if it still works."

Max blew the top of the bassoon and to Neil's and his own surprise, noise flew from the bottom, or opening. "Woah, Max! You could totally play an instrument for the Talent show! We have plenty of time to practice!" The taller exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he stared down his smaller friend. "You could learn the music and instrument in no time! Well at least for the one song. Now c'mon, what instrument do you think would be best for you! Maybe gui- hey where'd ya go?" Neil turned to face his friend to find he was no longer with him, instead he found him a few feet outside the shed.

"Max! Where are you going?" Neil shouted.

"To the Mess Hall? In case you haven't noticed, it's dinner time! And I'll be damned if I don't manage to snag something to eat before we start this hellhole." Grumbled Max. Neil hurried along and followed him to the Mess Hall at the center of the camp.

They managed to scavenge a few cups of pudding along with their dinner before they sat down. Just then David barged into the room holding up his trusty guitar, "Alrighty kids! Now I know you know about the talent show because I spoke to each and every one of you guys this morning and now it's time for you to pick a talent. You have until after dinner to choose! So if I were you, I'd make it quick!"

And with that, David exited the room with a bang and with a fork embedded in the door where is head would have been, courtesy of Max. He let out a long suffering sigh, "Ugh, what am I even going to do Neil, I don't know what to do for the Talent Show!" He pulled at his hair and started pacing. Neil watched in astonishment, he'd never seen his friend this stressed before. Other than that time he was planning to do something to David, or Gwen, sometimes Nurf, and when he lost something. So I guess you could say he's seen his friend this stressed before, just not over something as trivial as a Talent Show.

He put his hand on the still pacing kid, "It'll be fine Max, I'm sure you'll find something! C'mon let's go find Nikki, maybe she can help." Max let himself be dragged out of the Mess Hall by his friend. "Whatever."

"Hey Nikki! We need some help!"

"Coming down doc! Ha ha!" The green haired girl jumped down from her tree by the lake, "What'd ya need!" The small girl smiled at her two friends.

"We actually need help with finding Max a musical instrument he can do for the talent show tonight! We found this old shack filled with music sheets and a butt load of different instruments!" He said, "I figured that Max could play something!"

Nikki nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds good, but one problem. Where's Max! Does he even know how to play something?" Neil found himself turning full circle trying to find where his best friend ran off to. "What the heck! Where'd he go?" Nikki shrugged, "I don't know but we better go find him! Let's go nerd!" Together they ran off into the camp looking everywhere for their friend.

Max found himself back in the music shed. Tons of instruments filled the boxes and shelves and sheets of music littered the floor. He picked up a piece and studied the notes, it was something for the violin. Silently he rummaged around the boxes, looking for the instrument that suited the paper. He held it up triumphantly and found the least broken looking stand he could find. Steadily, he held the violin up to his chin and started to play.

Immediately all movement stopped as the sound of a violin filled the air. Sad, unbearably sad was the tune that had everyone stopping and staring. As soon as the melodic sound started, it ended and everyone was left wondering what had happened.

Max stopped from the brief playing and stared at the violin, contempt and irritation in his stare. Yet there was an underlying sadness and nostalgia in his eyes. An ache settled into his bones and he put back the instrument, unaware of the four pairs of eyes that watched from the window.

"Oh my god, Max can play the violin for the Talent Show! I have to talk to him about this! What if he knows the guitar!" David squealed, he actually squealed. Before he could walk in Gwen pulled him back by the old camp T-shirt tied around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing!" She hissed. David coward but forced a nervous smile on his face, "W-what do you mean Gwen? I only want to ask Max if he knows guitar after that amazing performance, no matter how short it lasted!" Gwen sighed and rubbed her fingers against her temple, "I don't have time for this. Look, David, there's probably a reason why Max has never mentioned this to any of us. There's also a reason why confronting him about this won't help! The violin is obviously very personal to him, imagine how uncomfortable it'll make him feel if he finds out about this."

Immediately David stopped and sighed defeated, "I guess you're right." Gwen nodded and gave a pat on the back, "I'm always right."

Neil sighed and spoke up, "So what are we even going to do now-"

"Wait, where's Nikki." Suspicion and apprehension creeping into her voice. Neil's eyes widened and spotted her outside the shed door, "Nikki don-"

Nikki barged in with a yell, "Heya Max!"

Max almost jumped as he was startled out of his musing from his green haired friend who just barged into the shed. "Nikki?"

"Haha, who else would it be silly? Say, I didn't know you could play violin! That is so cool Max! Is this the camp your parents si-" Gwen made a mad dash for it and covered Nikki's mouth, "Uh, hi Max? Alrightigottagobuti'llseeyoulaterhahahabye!" Gwen grabbed Nikki and raced out of the shed, with barely a glance back at Max who stood confused and small in the dark shed with the music papers and instruments. "What the fu-"

"-ck was that Nikki!" She practically screamed into the girl's face. Said girl rolled her eyes at the camp counselor, "Geez, chill Gwen what could possibly go wrong." Gwen had carried Nikki into the counselor's cabin as Neil and David followed and sat down on the chairs provided.

"I want you to remember that five minutes from now when you confront Max about this and everything goes wrong." Neil said sarcastically. Nikki and Gwen ignored him and continued, "Did you not hear what I just said before all this! You can't confront Max about that!"

"Uh, Gwen,"

"WHAT!"

Neil continued, "I'm pretty sure Max already knows, I mean, Nikki managed to get quite a few things out back there."

Gwen swerved to Nikki, a wild glint in her eyes, or maybe it was just desperation. "What. Did you. Say."

Nikki gulped, "Uh, I might have asked how he knew how to play violin and said that it was cool, hinting that we were listening. Can you blame me woman! That was the music of the Gods!" Nikki interrupted before Gwen could speak. "Yeah, he was really good." David said quietly, "Why doesn't he play more often."

Gwen glared hard at him, "We said we wouldn't confront him about this but it seems that we're going to anyways."

Nail glanced out the window to find it was already night and the stage near the lake was lit, "Hey uh, aren't you guys supposed to be running a talent show right now?"

"WHAT!" Both counselors exclaimed at once, "Oh man, oh man, oh man! What time is it! Gwen we have to get down there right now, we can talk to Max after this, I don't think he's going to show up after what happened! Hurry!" Gwen and David sped out of the cabin to rush towards the stage and left Nikki and Neil hurrying after them.

Max was waiting behind the stage slowly breathing in and out to calm his nerves. He's done this before, when he was younger, why was he so nervous now? He gripped the violin tighter, he had adjusted the strings so it would sound right when he played. He was last which wasn't helping him calm, they had already gone through two of the contestants, Neil and Nikki. Max let out a frustrated sigh, god he couldn't believe he was doing this. Why was he doing this? He could be escaping Camp by now!

Max growled and slumped against the wooden post and stared at the water. God, this was so stupid, just suck it up, play, and get off the stage when finished.

"Why am I doing this." He mumbled dryly.

Four campers have gone by now. He was going last and four campers were already done. He could hear Nikki and Neil calling around, probably for him.

The 10 year old sighed and slumped his head against the the post, he had memorized the sheet music so he didn't need the stand, but just in case.

Max pulled out the music and studied the notes again, engraving them once again into his memory.

His parents called him a prodigy but paid no attention when he tried to do be one. They called him smart when he got all A's but paid no attention to the poor bruises covering his arms. His parents acted like they cared but really didn't, he found that out two years ago. They'd been acting since he was born. Preston would probably be proud of their acting skills.

There was only one more camper left before him.

Nurf threw the knife at the dummy he found and nailed it straight in the head. He'd decided to show off his knife throwing skills at the Talent Show, mostly to show he meant business with a knife, also because he just really liked throwing knives.

David cleared his throat nervously, "Ah, yes, t-thank you Nurf for that uh, excellent performance!"

Nurf made eye contact at Harrison and glared, "You know what I can do nerd." The small magician nodded frantically and moved away silently as the bully sat next to him.

Gwen cleared her throat to announce the next camper, "U-uh yes thanks Nurf for that. And the next contestant we have is, Max!?"

"MAX?"

The other campers were surprised, they all kind of expected Max to ditch it and spend the night escaping. Some were wary about what Max was about to do, would he set the stage on fire? Set up a dummy and rig it with explosives? Would he just walk on stage and flip them all off? The campers didn't know what to think when the small boy walked on stage with a violin.

Nikki and Neil both looked up to the stage in surprise as their friend, clad in his token blue hoodie walked up on stage, pointed to the crowd and gave a look that quite literally meant 'shut up or die'. The violin was clenched tightly in his small hands as he raised it to his chin. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and began to play.

The song was Youth by Daughter. Every camper had heard the song before and was surprised when it was played by the violin. It was fitting.

The song was usually played with a guitar, but when Max played it on his violin, it sounded right. The tune was sad and light which sounded weird but that was all that Gwen could use to explain it. Making fun or being sarcastic of a sad or depressing situation. It made some of the campers tear up, even Nurf.

The sound resonated over the lake, being heard by all the camps surrounding it. It was faint but well enough to be heard. The birds and crickets stopped and time seemed to stand still as the song echoed over the woods.

All too soon the song was finished. Max slowly opened his and without a word left the stage, leaving the audience in astonishment. No one knew what to say, not even David who always had something to say.


	2. Just an Author's Note

Guy's I think I need some help coming up with song(s) for the next chapter! Please review some songs you guys think would sound good fitting Max and his situation at Camp Campbell! This along with highschool (I'm a freshmen) has been in the way of me making a new chapter so sorry for the hold up! I would really appreciate it if you guys did this! Also thanks for the reviews last chapter, highschool is pretty big so I'm pretty tired haha! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 2- Sing

As soon as Max got off the stage and out of sight, he ran. He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. He panted, out of breath, and leaned against a weird tree.

He fell against the trunk and curled in on himself, a sneer resting on the 10 year old's lips. God that was so stupid, he should never have done that. Unease and regret settled cold in his chest and he started to breath harder.

No, no, no, no, no, no! Goddammit he really was pathetic wasn't he. A choked laugh escaped his lips. He squeezed his hands and almost jumped in surprise. The violin and bow was still in his hand. He smiled bitterly, ironic. He placed them beside him on the soft, wet grass and sighed, looking up.

Panic settled harsh in his chest as his breathing became more forced, and to his horror, he felt the burning ache as the tears started to form. No! He's not supposed to cry! Frustration curled up in Max's throat, making breathing become even more difficult. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't think or hear or even see.

The world became blurred as he choked out a sob. God why was he crying over this! Was he really so weak to be reduced to a slobbering mess because of one performance! He shouldn't be crying. He shouldn't be crying over this!

He **didn't** cry when they first hit him. He **didn't** cry when they left him here! He **didn't** cry when he finally realized they don't care! He **doesn't** cry when he's left alone again, and again, and again! SO **WHY** IS HE CRYING OVER THIS!

Max was openly sobbing now, overcome with bottled up emotions. Regret, loneliness, abandonment, fear, anger, all of these he locked away were finally being poured out. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head, his arms coming up to wrap around himself. Bitter, fat tears trailed down his face. Choked, broken pleas falling from his mouth.

The sobs faded until they were nothing but wet hiccups as Max tried to pull himself together. His hands shaking as he pulled in on himself even more, seeming to disappear as he pulled up the hood. He rocked himself back and forth and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling at his sleeves until his knuckles were white.

He started humming. The broken voice rang in the air, so different to the music he was performing just minutes before.

Camp Campbell sat silent and unmoving, faces filled with awe and shock at what they had witnessed.

"Wha- he can play violin?"

Neil stood by the stage dumbly. He just couldn't believe that Max had done that. He thought that after what happened earlier, Max would be even more reluctant to do, well, anything for the talent show, much less actually play.

Nikki ran up to him panting, "Neil! Neil!" He turned, shock still clear on his face, "Y-yeah, sorry what do you need." Nikki stared at him anxiously, "We need to find Max! I just saw him run off into the woods! For such a short guy he can really run."

"Wait, the woods!" Neil and Nikki both glanced at the mass of trees where who knows what types of animals lay The night made the woods deep and dark as shadows clung to the trees. The duo shivered. Neil nodded, "O-okay let's go! He could be in trouble!"

The two campers ran into the woods while Gwen and David tried to calm down the others who were in disbelief.

" _-are puppets held together with string, there's a beautiful sadness that runs through him, as he asked me to pray to a god, he doesn't believe in._ "

Haunting and lilting came the voice from the woods. Choked and soft but still able to be heard.

" _Time and again boys are raised to be men. Impatient they start, fearful they end. And here was a man mourning tomorrow, he drank and finally drowned in his sorrow._ " The voice faltered to take a deep, rattling breath before continuing on in its sorrowful melody. " _Oh he, could not break surface tension, he looked in the wrong place for redemption. Oh don't, look at me with those eyes. I tried to unheave the ties, turn back the time that drew him_."

Nikki and Neil finally came to the spot where the song was being sung. They knew that voice, but they weren't fully prepared for the sight that greeted them.

Max leaned against the tree with tears flowing freely down his face as he sang, choking on the words. The violin lay beside him, forgotten, as he rubbed his arms as a form of self comfort.

" _He couldn't be s-saved a sadness runs through him. A sadness runs through, a sadness runs through him_."

The duo was shocked, they had never heard him sing before, much less like this. It was heartbreaking. Max swallowed and started a new song.

" _Weep for yourself, my man, you'll never be what is in your heart. W-weep little lion man, you're not as b-brave as you were at the start. Rate yourself and rake y-yourself, take all the courage you have left."_

He sobbed harder and squeezed his eyes shut, " _Wasted on fixing all the problems you made in your own head. But it was not your f-fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really f-fucked it up this time. D-didn't I, my dear. Didn't I, my dear"_

" _Tremble for yourself, my man, you know that you have s-seen this all before. Tremble l-little lion man, you'll never settle any of your sc-scores. Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands in among the wreck. Now learn from your m-mother or spend your days biting your own neck."_

Max's voice drifted off, emotion engulfing him like a wave held back by the tide. "I-it was n-not your fault but mine. And it was y-your heart on the line. I r-really fucked it up this t-time. Di-didn't I, my dear. Didn't I-" He broke down.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the short ass chapter. Also major thanks to those of you who offered songs for this chapter! It was super helpful even though I only used one. Maybe in later chapters(maybe 2) you'll see the songs you reviewed to me! Thanks to WanderingSoul7152 for the song 'A Sadness Runs Through Him" by Strumbrellas!**


	4. Sorry not an update

Hey sorry everyone for not updating in forever! I've been really heckin busy these last few weeks and it's really been taking a toll on my mental health. Projects, tests, quizzes, grades, and social constructs that I can't uphold to. So yeah sorry I haven't been updating recently, I'm currently having writer's block as well which is also interfering with all my other projects. I'm running on mostly caffeine and toast right now (drank two coffees this morning and another one after school) which is not something my 14 year old body can handle. Basically, I'm hella stressed and busy and dead Tired so I probably won't be able to update this week and maybe next week, but don't worry! I'm not abandoning this story, I really enjoy writing and I've been pissed I hadn't the time to do so. Thanks for reading this and again I'm super sorry for not updating!


	5. Chapter 3- Secrets Out

Nikki and Neil stood there hidden behind the brush. Max's voice was, wonderful. It was fluid and so full of emotion unlike the character himself. It was like a siren luring you away at sea. They just wish it didn't have to be such a bad time to have heard it.

"N-now, now campers I know that this was a Huge surprise but we can't overreact." David said urgently.

"Overreact? Overreact! He can play the violin David! He probably knows some more instruments! I finally have a use for him in my plays!" Preston said, starstruck. He could finally stop using tape recorders or relying on the crappy wifi they had here at Camp.

"David! I can't find Max or Nikki or Neil!" Gwen came running up out of breath. She'd scoured over the entire camp looking for the three troublemakers.

"What! Where do you think they could be!"

A branch snapped and Max looked up, eyes wide and wet as Nikki and Neil approached him from behind the bushes. He sniffed and tried to hastily wipe away the tears that still cascaded down his face to no avail. Max glared at the ground, refusing to meet their eyes as they sat next to him.

"W-what do you want." He cursed himself for stuttering. What was wrong with him.

"Max. Wh-"

"Max! Nikki! Neil! There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Gwen was searching the entire camp for you! Come on, let's get you back." David interrupted. Thankfully David hadn't noticed the wet eyes or the tear marks on Max's crestfallen face. The boy was exhausted, having a mental breakdown is definitely not fun.

By the time they got back to camp Gwen had already put everyone to sleep in their tents. Wordlessly, the trio walked into theirs, neither of them saying a word about what had happened.

"I'm worried about them Gwen. That's not really a normal reaction, he ran into the woods!" David paced around the cabin that they shared, worry as clear as day on his face. Gwen sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him in his pacing, "David, walking around isn't going to help you or Max. We can handle this in the morning, otherwise go easy on the kid and make sure none of the campers get to him. Especially Preston, he's going to want to talk to Max about performing in his plays."

Both counselors shuddered. David nodded and sat down on his bed, "I know Gwen, just, I'm worried, really worried." Gwen nodded and sat beside him as well, "I am too David, but we really should deal with this in the morning."

"You're right."

The sun was well over Lake Lilac and Camp Campbell was in absolute chaos. Nurf was throwing tomatoes at the others again, Harrison managed to make Neil appear on top of the councillor's cabin, Nikki bit Preston to prevent him from stealing the hotspot from the Flower Scouts they stole, and Gwen and David were trying desperately to stop the others from screaming and knocking things over. Except for Ered, who was lounging by the bathrooms.

Max was gone. Well not really gone, he was just out for a walk in the woods. Wow, never thought that 'Max' and 'walk in the woods' would ever be in a sentence together. But he really needed to think. Last night was, stressful, to put it lightly. Nikki and Neil and the entire camp knew his secret.

God, what was he thinking! He shouldn't have done that, sing in the woods! God, what kind of fucking cliche was he! Max growled and kicked over a few stones in his path. He took a breath and stopped walking, he shouldn't even be out here anyways, it was too early and he hadn't even had his coffee.

Making up his mind, Max decided to go back and get his much needed caffeine for the day. He wasn't exactly prepared for the surprise attack when he entered the Mess Hall.

"MAX!"

With a surprised yelp and a stumble backwards, Max caught the green haired bundle of energy he called his friend.

"Nikki what the fuck!" Irritation and confusion laced his outburst. He looked to Neil for help.

But Neil only stood behind her and started to rant, "Do you even know what time it is! We didn't know where you were! You didn't talk to us about what happened! You didn't even tell us 'Oh hey Nikki, Neil, I'm just gonna go away for a bit but don't worry!'" Here he took a breath and joined Nikki in hugging him, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Max stared at them in shock and smiled, "Wow Neil, with that lecture I really think that you'd make a good mom."

 _Unlike his._

Max felt a pang go through his chest at the intrusive thought. He can't think like that now. But Max couldn't help it, he's been looking at all these types of families that fit the quota, his family never did.

Slowly he snaked his arms around his friends, returning the hug. He pretended not to notice the looks of surprise and worry that crossed their faces when he did so. They settled deeper into the hug.

They departed. Max silently wished it was longer, but he knew it was just that, a wish. Neil cleared his throat, "So, you want to tell us what happened last night?" Max nodded, "Yeah, let's just go somewhere where David or anyone else can't find us, I don't wanna deal with his bullshit today."

Max led his friends deep into the woods and located His spot. It was a small clearing with a bunch of crevices and dips, perfect to hide in if something happened, and thousands of flowers and towering trees. The only few animals that came by here weren't predators so they didn't have to worry about that. It was perfect.

Nikki and Neil stared in awe, it was so peaceful and quiet. So unlike Max. They focused quickly back on him and sat down on two rocks covered in moss when he gestured them to.

The silence between them stretched on until Nikki couldn't take it anymore, "You have a really nice voice Max." The broken quiet surprised him as well as the compliment, "Thanks? Yeah- what was it you guys wanted to talk about."

Max internally winced. He really didn't want to talk about this with his friends, but he knew he was only prolonging the inevitable, and by the looks of it, Neil and Nikki knew that too.

"Jurs- what happened last night Max? You just ran off the stage and we found you crying and singing in the woods." Neil asked. Nikki nodded but didn't add anything, seeming content to just find out what was bothering her friend.

Max sighed and glared down at his shoes from where he sat on the moss covered log. He had wanted to avoid this for as long as possible. Typical, the universe just loved to fuck him over didn't it.

"Well, I guess you already knew this but my parents are, asses. For better term." They nodded and Max took a deep breath, "Guess I should explain that huh. I'll sum it up in a few words. **They don't care**. They never did, too bad I only just spotted it a few months ago."

 _Only when he started beating me black and blue._ Max thought ruefully.

"My dad isn't always," He hesitated, " _kind_ , when he comes home from work. That explains why I always wore this damned hoodie huh."

Nikki's and Neil's eyes widened at the new information but made no sign to stop him. Max closed his eyes as the burning and aching sensation settled deep in his gut. "Mom was better, but she was also worse. She didn't do anything, she didn't give a shit if I lived or died from those beatings. All she cared about was if she had enough money to go out with friends or buy a new outfit for work. It was always work." He laughed dryly, "When I said they don't care, I really meant they don't care."

"Me playing the violin, singing, all those other instruments. Those were just things they made me do to keep me busy. Never cared if I got all A's but beat me if I got anything close to a C. Didn't care if I was pushed down the stairs or bullied, but yelled and screamed if I was in a fight. All they truly cared about was their reputation. I hate them."

Tears blurred Max's vision as he relayed all this information to the two friends that sat in front of him, mouths slightly agape and expression disbelieving. Max wiped the tears away before they could fall, "I-I'm going to take a walk, don't wait for me."


	6. Notes and an extra scene

Hey guys thanks for sticking with me for all this. I think that might be the last chapter update for awhile now. I just really wanted to finish that as soon as possible so I won't have to worry about it later. I'm hella tired right now and I hope you don't get disappointed if I end up not uploading next week, or the week after that maybe. Thanks so much!

-Little scene-

Max kicked the pebbles as he walked away from the clearing. God, he just had to open up and possibly fuck up a relationship didn't he. It wouldn't be the first anyways, there had to be some reason why they didn't care. Maybe he was just doing something wrong.

His common sense whispered, _you didn't do anything wrong, you're just a kid!_

He heard his brain respond, _of course you did something wrong! They wouldn't hate you if you did!_

Jesus, now he was going fucking crazy. His eyesight got blurry as a series of images of all the times he's fucked up sprang into mind. Maybe, maybe he was the problem. Mom and Dad were nice before right? He could barely even remember but he recalled bits and pieces where he could ride on his father's shoulders and hold his mother's hand as she read to him.

 _Yeah, maybe it was just him._


	7. Chapter 4- It was his fault

Max kicked the pebbles as he walked away from the clearing. God, he just had to open up and possibly fuck up a relationship didn't he. It wouldn't be the first anyways, there had to be some reason why they didn't care. Maybe he was just doing something wrong.

His common sense whispered, _you didn't do anything wrong, you're just a kid!_

He heard his brain respond, _of course you did something wrong! They wouldn't hate you if you did!_

Jesus, now he was going fucking crazy. His eyesight got blurry as a series of images of all the times he's fucked up sprang into mind. Maybe, maybe he was the problem. Mom and Dad were nice before right? He could barely even remember but he recalled bits and pieces where he could ride on his father's shoulders and hold his mother's hand as she read to him.

He was the problem. They would never stop caring right? They've told him countless times they loved him, his dad said he was just mad and it was the alcohol and that he pushed him to drink, his mom said she was just stressed. They, they always apologized. Maybe they still cared? They wouldn't keep him around if they didn't right? Besides, the police won't help, mom and dad always told him that it would just be worst in those foster homes if the police took his parents away. He was just the problem.

Max looked down at the lake as he leaned against a tree, smile bittersweet, relief and something else clouding his eyes.

 _Yeah, maybe it was just him._

Nikki and Neil stared at the place where Max had just sat, both unbelieving. But, it all made sense. The wary stares at Gwen and sometimes even David when one of them did something, the backing up when someone got in his face, god. And they hadn't noticed.

It explained everything.

"Should- should we tell someone?" Nikki's voice shook as the words left her lips. The two of them sat still and pale on the rocks.

"I think we should. But who would believe us? We're just kids. Who'd believe us." Neil looked down.

"We- we can still try! Yeah, we could tell Gwen and David! They could-"

"And what Nikki!" She shut her mouth abruptly, she'd never heard Neil this mad before. "I-" He bit his lip and sighed, "Sorry, just upset." Nikki nodded, "Yeah, I am too, but Neil, we have to tell someone. This-this is just like something out of a bad dream!"

Neil bit his lip so hard he drew blood, "But what if no one believes us? We have no evidence and from what we know and how old we are, I don't think the police or Child Services will believe us."

"Maybe, but we have to take a chance! It'll be worse if we don't! I-I don't w-want that happening to Max a-anymore."

Neil looked up as Nikki's hiccups broke her sentences. Immediately he ran to her side and rested his hand on her knee, "H-hey I'm sorry, don't cry. I'm sorry." Nikki smiled and wiped her tears and snot away, "I-I'm fine, I'm serious, I'm just overwhelmed. But Niel," Her smile faded and all that was left was a grimace, "We need to tell someone."

Neil nodded, gaze firm and a fire in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah of course we're going to tell someone, consequences be damned."

"DAVID! GWEN!"

The two in question turned to face the campers that came running up the hill, eyes red and frantic. Immediately the counselors rushed to them, they'd never seen the two so upset before.

"Nikki? Neil? What happened! Are you hurt! Where's Max!" David frantically checked them over ignoring their attempts to stop him.

"What happened." The three looked up to Gwen who was looking as frazzled as the Nikki and Neil felt.

Nikki and Neil looked at each other before nodding, eyes set aflame with a hatred and passion that the counselors were in awe at. "It's about Max, he took us to a clearing in the woods and told us some things. We were concerned-"

"Max told us his parents beat him at home!" Nikki shouted, frantic and desperate, unwilling to wait for Neil to soften the blow, he understood and made no move to reprimand her.

Gwen and David stood there, shocked and terrified at the idea or thought of one of their campers being abused at home. David forced a smile and leaned down, "H-hey, okay what e-exactly did Max say? It could have just sounded like that to you." His voice was shaky and his eyes were clouded in fear for the younger boy. He desperately wished for it to not be true.

Neil let out a growl and grabbed David by his shirt, "We're not making this up! Do you really think we'd tell you this if we didn't think it was so bad! This isn't some joke David, you have-" Neil's voice cracked as he was overwhelmed with emotion.

David stood shocked, the unrelenting truth crashing down on him. A crestfallen look crossed his face, "I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you there Neil, I just didn't want it to be true." His voice came out like a whisper.

Neil nodded and Nikki almost cried with relief, "Does that mean we can help Max?"

Gwen nodded, still in slight shock. "Y-yeah, yeah of course we're going to get help. You think you guys can go get Max for when Child Protective Services get here? They're going to want to ask some questions."

Nikki and Neil raced through the woods, feet beating against the ground and out of breath, searching everywhere for their friend. They burst out of the bushes and stumbled across across a breathtaking view, where they found Max. He was sitting underneath a tree, eyes half lidded and breathing shallow.

Hesitantly Neil and Nikki approached the ravenette. Nikki knelt in front of him and rested his hand on Max's shoulder and shook slightly. Immediately like he had been electrocuted, Max's eyes shot open and his breath caught. As soon as the sleep cleared from his eyes and he saw it was only Nikki and Neil he relaxed but tensed up again once he saw the concern and hesitance in their eyes.

Max glared, "What." He said curtly. Neil moved to sit to the right of Max as Nikki moved to sit at his left.

He opened his mouth but hesitated, "We-uh, we told Gwen and David." Max shot up and turned his head so fast that his two friends winced. "Y-you what."

Neil met Max's eyes and was met with that unamable emotion he saw earlier before, which he still couldn't pinpoint. They scooted a bit away as a blank mask settled over their friend, "Max? Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm oka-y." Max's voice cracked as he pulled his knees up to his chest, a forlorn look crossing his face.

Nikki moved closer to Max and made him lean against her, voice so sad it was heartbreaking. "You're not okay Max. P-please, we want to help. We mean it. You're not okay." Neil swallowed thickly and moved closer as well, "Max, let us help. Your parents hurt you, they-"

"It was my fault."

Neil's sentence halted abruptly as the words left his friends lips. Nikki's eyes welled up with tears and in a frantic voice said, "Max, no, no, no, no. That's not true! It's not your fault!"

"How can you say that! Of course it's my fault, If I didn't provoke him! Just did what they said! They were nice before, I know that! I- it had to be my fault." Max's eyes screamed of agony that a child that young shouldn't experience, and his voice filled with such guilt and desperation that it silenced all and any arguments his friends were going to make. His gaze fell to the ground, "It _has_ to be my fault."


	8. The Talent Show Ends

__" _It has to be my fault."_

Those words scared Neil way more than he'd like to admit, but to hear that come from his friend's mouth with so much conviction. He shuddered and clutched onto Nikki. He didn't know when they had moved from both sides of Max to sitting in front of him but here they were, trying to meet is eyes and convince him that is wasn't his fault. Neil frowned, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. _How_ and why did this happen to his friend.

"M-Max, c'mon. Of course it wasn't your fault, they just want you to think that. Please, come back with us and we- we'll talk to David and Gwen and then Child Protective services will help you! Y-yeah, come on Max please?" Nikki whimpered. She began to tug on Max's sleeve, begging him to get up and follow them

Neil didn't know whether to sigh with relief or grow more concerned when Max didn't even put up a fight like he normally would have. S

Stepping over rocks and twigs, the two friends led Max back to Camp. David and Gwen were there waiting in front of the Counselor's cabin, David pacing and Gwen twitching anxiously on the porch. Once they spotted them however, David and Gwen immediately froze before running over to the trio.

"Max! Max? Are you okay? Did something happen to you? Why is he like?" David directed the last question at Nikki and Neil who stood nervously.

"We don't know, we just found him sitting under a tree and when we told them about Child Protection services showing up he just started ranting about how it was his fault. We tried to convince him that it wasn't but he just completely shut down on us!" Nikki was so close to crying, tears threatening to fall as she sniffed. "We don't know what to do."

David looked crestfallen. "It's alright Nikki, c'mon we need to get you guys back inside so they can speak to him."

The campers and counselors all knew who 'they' was and started to walk towards the cabin where 'they' waited.

The door shut behind them and what was talked about in that room was never revealed.

-Next Summer-

"C'mon Neil! Max texted me saying we were already there!"

Neil rolled his eyes as Nikki dragged him towards the bus. They had just gotten out of school and the duo had begged their parents to keep sending them to Camp Campbell. They had agreed, thinking 'why the heck not?' So now there they were, Nikki dragging Neil onto a rackety, old, broken down school bus with the Quarter Master glaring at them as he closed the doors.

"Yeah yeah Nikki, calm down. It's not like we're going to be any faster with you jumping around in the back." Neil stared at his green haired friend as she paced up and down the rows of the bus.

Nikki looked different, although not by much. She still remained the energetic and crazy friend Neil had met over the summer but she had matured. Instead of bright red overalls, they were a darker red with pins attached to them. She had on a white T-shirt that had a pastel pink skull on it. She wore a red and white baseball cap as well. Her ears were pierced with the black skull earrings Neil had gotten her for Christmas, she had been so excited getting those.

Neil himself looked different as well. Instead of the bright piss yellow turtleneck he'd worn last summer, he now had a black short sleeved shirt covered by a white coat he had gotten from Nikki over Christmas. His dad and Nikki said it made him look more like a scientist now, he wore it nearly everyday. He still had on brown jeans but wore a silver watch on his right wrist. He had definitely matured after the summer.

As they sat in the back of the bus, they wondered what the rest of camp would look like now that Campbell had been taken to prison and David bought the place. They hoped it'd be much better, a safer too. The skating camp that was there was falling apart last time they had checked.

It was only 2 hours later when they arrived at Camp. The sign had been renewed so it actually said 'Camp Campbell' instead of 'Camp Camp'. It was neater and the place looked cleaner as well, not as much trash was snagged in the bushes.

They journeyed father into camp, greeting the older campers that were already there. Meaning Spacekid, Nurf, and Harrison.

They got closer to the Counselor's Cabin to see Gwen sitting on a chair on the porch on her tablet. Turns out they had installed wifi for better access. Gwen was a bit different as well. She had bleached part of her hair and had an eyebrow piercing, which she really rocked.

She raised her eyes and spotted Neil and Nikki approaching the cabin and smiled slightly, "David and Max are inside, David's been trying to get him to brush his hair for the third time today."

Nikki smirked. After the whole ordeal last summer, Max's parents were taken away after he eventually confessed to the abuse he had been taking at home. David, Gwen, Neil, and herself had been there for him during all that. A bit later after summer ended, they found out that Gwen and David had actually adopted Max and they had all moved in together.

When they opened the door they were met with a very interesting sight. David stood with a hairbrush trying to get Max down from the top of a bookshelf. Apparently when Neil and Nikki grew, Max had stayed short.

"MAX! Max, come on! The others will be here any moment now!" David jumped up, trying to get Max, "Plus you could get seriously hurt! Please come down!"

Max rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw Nikki and Neil in the doorway. "Hate to point it out to you David but Nikki and Neil are already here."

David whirled around wide eyed stopped jumping. He had changed a bit too, although not a lot. Instead of the yellow camp shirt he had tied around his neck last summer, he a had a proper yellow and orange striped bandana instead. Neil wasn't sure if that was much of an improvement or not. And like Gwen he had also dyed his hair although it wasn't very noticeable first glance. He'd dyed his roots brown that eventually faded back into the fiery red mane.

"Neil! Nikki! Didn't notice you there! Sorry, just, Max is being highly unreasonable!" David faced them a large smile on his face.

Max rolled his eyes and jumped down, "Chill out David, it's not like anyone's going to give a fuck about my hair."

"Heeeey, language."

Nikki snorted at the exchange and instead they settled on studying their friends. He had changed too. Max had a silver earring in his ear as well as an eyebrow piercing like Gwen's. Instead of his normal blue hoodie, he had a darker blue jacket with a smiley face pin with crossed out eyes near the shoulder. He also wore a black T-shirt with a white skull on the front. Like last summer he wore black jeans, but these ones were ripped. He looked better, and healthier too. They hadn't noticed how malnourished he actually was until he took off the hoodie. He looked more filled out now that he'd been living with David and Gwen.

"Hey guys!" Max smiled at them as they ran to hug him, David cooing as he went outside to give them privacy.

"Max! Oh man, you have no clue how good it is to see you! All those other kids at my school are a bunch of wusses! Even the guys!" Nikki ranted, "Oh yeah! Turns out Neil lives close to my house so we've been hanging out after school a lot! How was your year?"

Max smirked, "Been pretty good actually, David's been a pain in the ass though. Always so cheery and sunshiney, it's pretty annoying." Neil rolled his eyes.

Max grabbed them, "Hey, so they finally fixed the ladder to get onto the roof. David doesn't know this but there's a ledge at the back that we can hang out on. C'mon."

He dragged them into the little room with the ladder that led up to the roof and helped them descend down to the ledge he'd been talking about. Already there were three cushions and a cooler up there, filled with sodas.

Neil let out a low whistle, "Nice." Nikki bounced around, "This is so cool! Alright this is our official hangout spot now!"

They sat down and opened some sodas. After a few minutes of silence Max spoke, "Guys." Nikki and Neil turned to look at him, the serious tone he used catching them by surprise, "Just wanted to say thank you. For, you know, everything you did for me last summer." Max turned to face them with most sincere look they had ever seen, "So yeah, thanks. Thanks for everything."

Nikki teared up and pulled Max and Neil closer to her. Neil laughed and ruffled Max's hair.

"We'd do it all over again for you buddy. We'd do it all over again. And to think, that all happened because of some dumb Talent show!"

"Ha! Yeah, a really dumb Talent Show."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! This is the last chapter! But it won't be the last story. I'm going to write another fic of what happened inside the cabin and the aftermath. Like how David and Gwen adopted Max, what struggles did they have to go through. What were Neil and Nikki doing that whole school year? So be ready for that! It might be a long time before that fic is actually written but be prepared!**

 _Extra Scene_

"So Max? Was it? What would you like to tell us about your parents. Are they treating you okay at home?" The person asked nicely. She folded her hands and looked at the still child, narely older than 10 her files said.

Max refused to look up at her. Neil, Nikki, David, and Gwen stood with him, silently encouraging him to talk, to open up. Max wants to, but he's worried about what would happen. Would they go to his parents to ask questions? Would they believe his parents over him? God, if they believed his parents-

They'd kill him for sure.

". . . Max?"


End file.
